We survive together
by tonio17
Summary: Saison 4 Alternative avec quelques éléments changés, puis ma propre vision de la saison 5, principalement du point de vue de Jasper. (Plus d'apparitions de personnages que ceux que j'ai mit si dessous, Sinclair est également en vie dans cette fic ;) )


A.L.I.E était partie. C'était fini. Tout le monde était de nouveau libre, heureux de retrouver leurs proches, leurs amis. Tout le monde sauf Jasper Jordan. Harper avait enlacé Monty pendant que Sinclair avait prit Raven dans ses bras après l'annonce de la destruction d'A.L.I.E, Jasper lui était allé chercher de l'alcool. Il avait tenté de s'excuser à Harper, mais il avait vu qu'elle ne le regardait plus comme avant. Seul Monty avait l'air de lui avoir pardonné, Raven elle le comprenait, elle était passé par la même chose, enfin globalement. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'A.L.I.E pourrait lui faire faire des choses terribles, malgré le fait qu'il avait les vu les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer, notamment sur Raven qu'il avait du sauver de cette dernière, il avait prit la clé.

Il ne pouvait plus lutter c'était tout.

Il était donc finalement heureux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il n'avait plus la vision de Maya fondant dans ses bras, il n'avait plus le souvenir de s'être fait empalé par une lance dès son premier jour sur le sol, il n'avait plus le souvenir d'avoir dû tuer des gens pour survivre, que ce soient des natifs sur un pont ou des Hommes de la Montagne qu'il avait massacré à la hache pour protéger ses amis. Oui tous ses meurtres avaient été commis pour qu'il protège ses proches. Clarke avait bien tué tous les hommes de la Montagne pour sauver son peuple, ce qui est bien pire que les meurtres de Jasper. Mais lui ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Il avait lutté aussi longtemps que possible mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était impossible la Terre l'avait brisé.

Quel avait été le prix de ses quelques jours de joie dans la Cité des Lumières ?

Il avait trahi ses amis , malgré le fait qu'ils étaient une famille, « On survit ensemble » avait dit Octavia, il s'en rappelle très bien, ça lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait dit à Raven le jour de l'unité alors qu'elle fabriquait des munitions dans sa tente « on est tous une famille maintenant », qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il avait des épaules sur lesquelles s'appuyer afin de tenir le coup. Et bien oui, mais il avait prit la clé quand même. Jasper ne veut pas survivre il veut vivre, il en a assez de lutter chaque jour, mais c'est impossible dans ce monde.

Il avait également poignardé son meilleur ami, le seul qui avait toujours été avec lui, même dans les moments les plus sombres ou Jasper le rejetait, ne voyant en lui que celui qui avait fait en sorte que le Mount Weather soit irradié. Ne voyant plus le garçon avec lequel il avait grandi, celui qui avait passé son enfance à ses côtés sur l'arche à faire toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables, celui qui lui avait dit qu'ils seraient heureux à nouveaux un jour. Il avait failli le tuer juste parce qu'il voulait chasser sa douleur.

Enfin il avait également mit en danger tous ses amis qui étaient parti détruire A.L.I.E il avait failli tout foutre en l'air, tout ça pour oublier. Quel putain d'égoïste il était.

Jasper se regarda alors dans le miroir de sa chambre, il ne pouvait même pas se regarder dans les yeux tellement ce qu'il était devenu le dégoûtait, il était si loin du délinquant qui avait été envoyé sur Terre avec les 100, celui qui faisait tout pour protéger ses amis, celui qui avait traversé une rivière grâce à une liane juste pour séduire une fille, ou alors celui qui passait ses soirées à se droguer avec Monty en regardant la Terre depuis leur hublot sur l'Arche et à se raconter des histoires. il venait de les trahir et ça le répugnait. Sur son bureau, ses lunettes, il sourit en les regardant, elles lui rappelaient de nombreux moments heureux, spécialement sur l'arche avec Monty. Mais il ne pouvait plus les mettre, c'était comme si il allait les salir, elles allaient mieux sur le bras de Raven à son goût.

Il posa la lettre qu'il avait préparé pour Monty à côté de ses lunettes, Monty le comprendrai une fois qu'il l'aurait lu,il ne lui pardonnerai peut être jamais mais il le comprendrai. Il ne laissait pas son meilleur ami seul, « il avait Harper et serai heureux, Monty est beaucoup plus fort que moi, il s'en remettra » se rassurait-il.

Il prit alors le MP3 de Maya, lança la musique et posa le tableau au sol. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Jasper avait passé sa vie à enchaîner les revers amoureux sur l'arche, également sur le sol avec Octavia, il s'était surpassé pour l'impressionner mais ça n'avait pas suffit, elle était heureuse avec Lincoln.

Puis il avait rencontré Maya, première fille qui l'aimait en retour, qui tenait à lui. Elle les avait tant aidé dans la Montagne, que ce soit pour la radio ou en aidant Bellamy à rester en vie en territoire ennemi. Son père également avait décidé d'aider les 48 à sortir vivant de la Montagne, ils ont eu la même récompense que tous les autres, ils en sont morts. Des victimes de plus à ajouter sur les épaules de Jasper, ceux qu'il aurait pu sauver si il avait tué Cage plus vite.

Sa jambe lui faisait tellement mal, il avait retrouvé sa douleur et une balle dans la cuisse ne l'aidait pas à être heureux ni à se changer les idées.

Il s'assit alors sur la bâche qu'il avait mit sur le sol et le mur de sa chambre, il ne voulait pas que ses amis aient à nettoyer à cause de lui, il leur avait déjà causé trop de problèmes. Il prit alors le pistolet qu'il avait volé à Harper, « elle s'en remettra je vais lui prendre qu'une seule balle elle ne m'en voudra pas trop » se disait-il.

Il eu un dernier instant d'hésitation, comment allaient réagir ses proches ? Monty son meilleur ami de toujours ? Raven avec qui il avait passé tant de temps ses dernières semaines, qu'il avait aidée pour A.L.I.E et ensuite à s'en libérer ? Harper ? Sinclair ?Bellamy ? Abby qui avait tant lutté pour qu'il ne finisse pas comme Finn, « désolé Abby, au moins personne n'aura à me tuer » se dit-il.

Comment allait réagir Octavia ? Il se rappelle encore d'elle lui disant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à mourir alors qu'elle était à son chevet après sa blessure au torse, cette pensée le fit hésiter ,elle lui avait dit que tout finirai par s'arranger quand elle l'avait vu en larmes à Mont Weather, elle venait de perdre Lincoln et, elle, n'avait pas baissé les bras.

Mais Jasper reprit ses esprits, Octavia était plus forte que lui, il en avait assez de souffrir et de faire souffrir ses amis autour de lui. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ferma les yeux et posa le canon froid du pistolet sur son menton. Le doigt sur la détente.

Il allait appuyer quand il entendit un bruit malgré la musique. La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

« Putain » se dit-il n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux, même mourir tranquille était impossible ici.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qui était entré. Sinclair se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longtemps sans que personne ne prononce un mot, le canon toujours collé au menton de Jasper. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui parla en premier.

« - Tu ferai mieux de fermer les yeux ou de t'en aller Sinclair, ça va être dégueulasse. »

Ce dernier commença alors à s'approcher de Jasper, lentement.

« - Donne moi ça fiston, tu sais pas ce que tu veut vraiment, t'es perdu je peux t'aider. » Sinclair avait l'air apeuré, il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation il était perdu.

« -C'est la seule solution Sinclair, j'arrive pas à m'en sortir je sais plus quoi faire.

-Dit pas ça, donne moi le pistolet et après on va parler, juste donne le moi j'ai du mal à être serein avec ça collé sous ta bouche, s'il te plaît Jasper » lui dit alors Sinclair alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de lui, lui tendant la main.

Jasper le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis posa le pistolet dans le creux de sa main, alors que Sinclair allait lui parler, Raven entra à pleine vitesse dans la chambre.

« -Ah tu l'as enfin trouvé, on te cherchais par... » sa vue se fixa sur le pistolet qui était entre les deux hommes et que tenait Sinclair, et les regarda l'un après l'autre en pleine incompréhension.

« -Raven ferme la porte s'il te plait » lui dit Sinclair alors que Jasper se levait du sol et s'assit sur son lit, sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle ferma la porte puis vint se mettre devant Jasper, à côté de Sinclair alors que ce dernier rangeait le pistolet dans sa veste.

« -Jasper dis moi que c'est pas ce que je pense.. » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jasper avait du mal à soutenir leurs regards, il se sentait jugé, ils voulaient l'aider mais comment leur dire qu'il avait perdu la foi, qu'il en avait marre.

« -J'arrivai enfin à penser à autre chose que la mort de Maya, de tout ce que j'ai fait d'horrible de tout ce qu'on a subit depuis qu'on est arrivé là, tout ça pour que ça disparaisse au bout de quelques jours et que je réalise que j'ai failli poignarder mon meilleur ami, j'ai failli tout foutre en l'air, j'ai trahi tout le monde comment vous pouvez encore me regarder dans les yeux ? Je mérite pas votre aide, laissez moi juste partir » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne s'était jamais montré dans un tel état de faiblesse auprès de ses amis.

Raven s'assit alors à côté de lui et lui prit les mains, il fut surpris par se geste, mais peu importe, ça empêchait les siennes de trembler.

« -Arrête de dire ça, Abby a prit la puce, je l'ai prise aussi, toute Arkadia l'a prise on est tous passé par là, personne n'en veut à personne. N'importe qui à ta place l'aurait prise après ce que tu as vécu. Monty t'as pardonné tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure ? Crois moi c'est pas un coup de tournevis qui va casser votre amitié après ce que vous avez traversé »

Jasper eu un rire nerveux, elle l'avait fait rire alors que deux minutes plus tôt il était prêt à se tuer, bien joué Raven. Après lui avoir sourit à son tour, elle continua en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -La vraie trahison Jasper, ça aurait été que tu nous abandonnes maintenant, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Tu peut pas nous faire ça, on a besoin de toi tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit Octavia ? On est les délinquants, on survit ensemble. On a déjà perdu trop de monde, on peut pas se permettre de perdre qui que ce soit d'autre compris ? Ce serait bête de gâcher la fête quand tout le monde rentrera de Polis »

Elle avait raison, il allait encore une fois faire le choix le plus égoïste : abandonner, alors que des gens comptaient sur lui. Tout le monde à souffert, le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui. Monty a du tuer sa propre mère, et ce n'est pas lui qui était prêt à mettre fin à ses jours. Clarke a dû faire des choix terribles, à perdu Finn et Lexa, et elle n'a pas abandonné. Bellamy a lui aussi fait des choses horribles et il n'a pas abandonné non plus, il se bat pour se racheter. Raven a raison, il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant.

Alors qu'il se levait Sinclair reprit en posant une main sur son épaule

« -Elle à raison, on a besoin de tout le monde, toi compris. Tu peux pas te défiler avec ce qui arrive. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un chimiste assez doué, on a besoin de toi. Ce qu'il y a la dedans ( il lui tapota la tête ) pourrait nous sauver un jour qui sait ? »

Cette remarque le fit sourire, il prit alors Sinclair dans ses bras et ils échangèrent une brève acollade . Puis il se tourna vers Raven qu'il prit dans ses bras à son tour, leur étreinte dura plus longtemps et il enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux « Désolé d'avoir failli gacher la fête » Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, et ça lui allait.

Il reprit

« - Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de ce qui vient de se passer à Monty ou aux autres ce serait gentil »

Ils acquiescèrent, et alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois de la chambre Jasper reprit.

« Attendez, Sinclair tu m'as dit qu'avec ce qui arrivait on avait besoin de tout le monde, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Raven et Sinclair se regardèrent puis ce dernier prit la parole.

« -Malheureusement on a une mauvaise nouvelle, viens on doit retrouver Monty et Harper en salle ingénierie, on vous expliquera tout là bas ». Décidément, ils ne seraient jamais tranquille sur cette planète, c'était une certitude.


End file.
